


Yo no fui

by Aqua_Are



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Character Study, Other, Sirius Needs a Hug, Wrongful Imprisonment, brief appearance from Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Are/pseuds/Aqua_Are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black acaba en prisión por culpa de uno de sus mejores amigos, Peter Pettigrew. Lily y James están muertos y él se pasa 13 años de su vida en Azkaban. Pensando, soñando, amando.<br/>Serie de drabbles.<br/>Sigue el canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Risa

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer trabajo que traigo a AO3. En principio pensaba importarlo de FanFiction.net pero teniendo en cuenta que han eliminado esa opción lo he publicado de cero.  
> Escribí este fanfic hace un tiempo ya como una especi de homenaje al personaje de Sirius Black, que tantos de nosotros queremos con locura, porque mucha gentepiensa en Sirius como un santo y otros muchos como (con perdón) un capullo o un engreído. Personalmente yo pienso que tras haberse pasado 13 en Azkaban no había manera ni posibilidad alguna de que siguiera totalmente cuerdo y en un estado de salud mental bueno. Pero como le queremos igual y al fin y al cabo es un tonto adorable, homenaje al canto.  
> Disfrutad.

Una explosión revienta sus oídos. El asfalto se levanta, la gente grita y todo es confusión, miedo, horror. Era rabia antes pero ahora Sirius se levanta del suelo y mira a su alrededor y sólo ve cuerpos. Cuerpos de gente desconocida pero cuerpos al fin y al cabo, muertos por todas partes. Está acostumbrado a esa visión así que solo gira y gira, buscando a la única persona que sabe que no va a encontrar. Un dedo lo saluda desde el suelo, un solo dedo que parece burlarse de él con la misma expresión de desprecio, y asco con la que le miraba Peter tan solo unos segundos antes. Y Sirius Black, mejor amigo de los recientemente fallecidos Lily y James Potter, de Remus Lupin y, supuestamente, de Peter Pettigrew, empieza a reírse.

  
Es una risa cascada al principio, que va creciendo poco a poco hasta hacerse incontrolable, histérica. No lo vio venir, nunca lo vio venir. Peter, Colagusano, ¡Colagusano, por Merlín! Pero el daño está hecho y Lily y James están muertos y ese hijo de puta le ha tendido una trampa, una trampa tan bien hecha que no la ha visto venir ni de lejos ni de cerca.

  
Se queda allí, riendo como un poseso. Se resiste a huir porque sabe que ya es tarde para hacerlo, porque sabe que el Ministerio estará en ese mismo lugar en menos de lo que termina de reír, porque sigue riendo cuando ellos llegan y él deja que se lo lleven. Porque ya da igual, porque ellos ya están muertos y nada de lo que él diga o haga va a traérselos de vuelta ni va a conseguir que el resto del mundo piense que no fue él el traidor que se los entregó a Lord Voldemort.

  
Los aurores lo rodean y le quitan la varita sin dificultad, no necesitan ni hechizarlo para que se vaya con ellos. Pero a ellos no les parece raro, porque Black es un asesino, porque Black es un traidor, porque Black es un mortífago y ha vendido a los mayores enemigos de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado para que sean asesinados y porque está demente de tanta maldad como le corroe por dentro. Porque sigue riendo.

  
Se lo llevan tal cual y ni lo presentan a juicio habiéndolo condenado ya de antemano. Black no se defiende, se queda ahí esperando quién sabe a qué con gesto ausente y una sonrisa en los labios, como si ellos no estuvieran realmente ahí y él estuviera en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, con otra compañía más agradable. Como si James estuviera a su lado y juntos estuvieran discutiendo cuál de todos es el más estúpido. Los mira con suficiencia, con resignación en sus ojos, ya a un nivel más profundo, con pena, con sarcasmo.

  
Cuando los dementores llegan para recoger a Black su sonrisa ya ha desaparecido, lo que consigue de inmediato que el Cuartel General de Aurores se relaje. No es fácil estar en presencia de semejante asesino demente.

  
Se lo llevan a Azkaban y lo marcan, lo meten en su celda y se olvidan de él. Se relajan, celebran la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Ya están a salvo, ya no puede escapar. Nadie ha escapado nunca de Azkaban y él no va a ser el primero. Los dementores harán su trabajo, como siempre, y Sirius Black no volverá a reír.


	2. Felicidad

En esa prisión nunca se ve la luz del día. Azkaban no es un lugar al que uno vaya a divertirse, ni mucho menos a pudrirse olvidando la causa de porqué está allí. Azkaban vive su vida en una noche eterna, llena de miedo y desesperación, llena de dolor y tristeza, llena de cualquier cosa que no sea cálida y amable. El frío se te mete en el alma y no es de ese que se desprende de las paredes precisamente del que hablamos, ese frío es casi inofensivo. Porque todos los presos de Azkaban conocen muy bien la causa de sus desvelos y de los sentimientos que los mantienen encarcelados. Saben que podrían dejar las verjas de las celdas abiertas perfectamente y los presos no se moverían de donde están. Temen demasiado a sus carceleros como para poner un pie fuera de ese cambio de piedras que indica dónde acaba una celda y empieza el pasillo.

Pocos presos mantienen la cordura entre esas paredes sin esperanza y aquellos que lo hacen son o los más malvados, los que se regocijan en todos y cada uno de sus malos recuerdos sin darles la espalda sino abrazándolos con amor, o los que acaban de llegar. Y todos allí saben que los recién llegados no duran mucho.

Sirius Black es uno de los que todavía no se ha vuelto loco, o no del todo. Eso piensa él. No es ni de los malvados ni de los que llevan poco tiempo en la prisión, los tres años que no ha contado le pesan en los huesos y en la sangre. Esa sangre Black, _esa_. Su sangre por mucho que no lo quiera. Ha descubierto que puede sumergirse en recuerdos medianamente felices cuando los dementores no están a menos de dos metros de su celda, no pasa a menudo pero cada vez que ocurre no duda en aprovechar la oportunidad.

Los recuerdos que convoca deberían ser felices, y son felices a su manera, pero por suerte para él todos los recuerdos que tiene están teñidos por una amargura que los mancha y los camufla a los ojos -si podemos decirlo así- de los dementores, de manera que no los reconoce. Sirius da las gracias a cualquier cosa que se le pase por la cabeza por que los asquerosos seres no piensen en sus recuerdos como felices. Aunque es normal, él tampoco lo hace.

La última vez que accedió a uno de esos recuerdos prohibidos y deliciosamente dolorosos y torturadores fue una noche de tormenta. Son deliciosos porque los ama, dolorosos porque ya no están y torturadores porque por mucho que los rememore y estos le dañen no puede dejar de verlos, de volver la mirada atrás en el tiempo.

 

***

 

_Se acuerda de una calurosa tarde de junio en que decidió seguir discutiendo con la pelirroja novia de su amigo James. Para ellos era normal estar así, Lily no tenía un carácter tímido ni calmado que la hiciera bajar la cabeza ni ignorarle cada vez que soltaba una chorrada. Lily era una leona que plantaba cara y que, muy a la misma manera de los cuatro tontos con los que solía ir, acostumbraba a responder provocación con provocación, broma con broma y chorrada con chorrada. Sólo que ella era más lista, más astuta, que cualquiera de los otros cuatro. Hecho que James solía remarcar y que Sirius solía ignorar, porque nunca en su vida iba a reconocer que la adorable pelirroja eramáslistaqueél._

_Todo empezó, como siempre, en la casa de los Potter. Era el último verano que pasarían esperando a volver a Hogarts, el verano de sus 16-17 años, como lo llamaba James. Sus padres habían decidido hacer una escapada romántica durante una semana y, tras asegurarse de que dejaban a alguien responsable a cargo del resto de cabezahuecas, se fueron dejándolos solos. ¿Quién fue la lista en medio de la panda de inútiles? Lily, obviamente. Ninguno de sus otros cuatro amigos sabía hacer siquiera un huevo. Bueno, a excepción de Remus, el cual era el único al que le dejaba meter la nariz en la cocina cuando era hora de cocinar._

_James, Sirius y Peter aceptaban de buena gana que la única mujer fuera la que cocinara y se dedicaban a tareas más importantes mientras esperaban con ansia a que mamá pata les diera de comer. Como volar, jugar a los naipes explosivos, retocar el_ Mapa del Merdeador _para añadirle cosas más chulas, discutir sobre tal o cual profesor, tal o cual asignatura, quejarse de los deberes, terminar los deberes en tiempo récord porque los cabezahuecas estrella se habían picado -Sirus y James, por supuesto- a ver quién era más rápido y consolar y ayudar a Peter con los suyos cada vez que se sentía perdido porque iba demasiado lento. También ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo pensar qué chorradas les haría hacer_ Quejicus _cuando empezara el curso y cómo iban a contrarrestarlas._

_Eran chorradas que hacían ente los tres mientras Remus y Lily cocinaban y precisamente porque eran chorradas las hacían. Las discusiones importantes eran para cuando estaban los cinco, para cuando ninguno podía perderse una sola palabra._

_Aquella tarde no estaban hablando de nada. Lily acababa de salir de la cocina, toda orgullosa, con dos fuentes enormes de pasta con salsa italiana y Remus iba detrás con una gran ensaladera llena hasta arriba de lo que parecía lechuga, tomate, atún, queso, tomatitos, aceitunas, puerro, aguacate, patatas, brotes de soja y maíz. Sirius se relamía los labios y hubiera empezado a comer ya si no fuera porque faltaba el pan. Sirius comía pan y si no había pan podía estar horas quejándose de que no le alimentaban bien._

_El pan fue servido y todos empezaron a comer. Todo iba bien con la pasta pero entonces Sirius empezó a echarse cantidades industriales de ensalada y, cuando la probó, hizo una mueca que sólo podía traducirse como ASCO INFINITO._

_–_ _¿Qué demonios...? ¿Qué lleva esto, a qué demonios sabe? Está asqueros_ _o._

 _Mientras Sirius se metía tanto una servilleta en la boca que parecía que se la iba a comer, James miró hacia un lado silbando para que no se le notase que instantes antes había estado flipando en colores y_ para que se le notase _que él no tenía nada que ver con aquello, que a él le estaba todo muy bueno. Se metió un pincho de ensalada en la boca sólo para demostrarlo. Remus miraba a Sirius como compadeciéndole y Peter estaba... temblando. Más o menos. Trataba de comer para que no se le notara._

_–Oye, Lunático, ¿qué demonios le has puesto a la ensalada? Creo que podría cortarme la lengua sólo por quitarme el mal sabor de boca._

_Sirius miró a su amigo esperando una respuesta y este negó con la cabeza._

_–Esa cosa tan_ asquerosa _que lleva MI ensalada se la he puesto YO, Sirius –dijo entonces Lily, que se había cruzado de brazos._

_–Ah... eh... yo... –empezó Sirius._

_–Si vas a decir todo el abecedario te lo puedes guardar, Black, y si no te gusta mi ensalada lo dices. No lo_ escupes _._

_Sirius se preguntaba en ese momento porqué demonios no había sido Remus el que había hecho la ensalada ese día. La ensalada era su terreno, ¿qué coño hacía saliéndose de su terreno?_

_–No, si no me parece tan mala, Lily, en serio. Mira, me la puedo comer._

_Se arrepintió al instante de lo que se llevó a la boca porque la cara de asco que había puesto rivalizaba con la anterior. Y eso era mucho decir. Se la podía haber ahorrado._

_–Sí, ya veo. Dime, ¿prefieres comer ensalada o pasta?_

_La mirada de la pelirroja era peligrosa y Sirius decidió que era mejor no mentir y arrastrarse por el suelo._

_–Pasta._

_Los ojos de Lily brillaron como si les hubiera dado brillo._

_–Muy bien, pues solo vas a comer pasta de aquí a dos días, Sirius Black, hasta que aprendas a preguntar qué demonios es el vinagre y cómo decir que no te gusta una comida. Yo que tú aprovecharía, no te imaginas la poca pasta que queda en esta casa._

 

_Y así fue que Sirius se quedó sin comer dos días por su afrenta a la pelirroja. Dos días, sí. Sirius, que llegaba a la mesa y prácticamente se comía él solo tres cuartos de lo cocinado para cinco personas. No fueron pocas las veces que trató de convencer a sus otros amigos de que le alimentaran, aunque fuera un poco, pero sus súplicas tuvieron muy pocos resultados._

_James, como le contó su amigo, había sido amenazado con quedarse sin ciertas partes de su anatomía que le aseguraban que si Lily tenía hijos algún día no serían suyos si se atrevía a darle un solo mendrugo de pan. Remus estaba de acuerdo con Lily así que consideró el castigo adecuado y sólo una vez, una miserable vez en que la novia de su amigo no miraba, le dio a Sirius un trozo del chocolate que se estaba comiendo en aquellos momentos. Por mucho que Sirius se humilló e hizo cabriolas cual cachorro no le dio nada más. Y Peter... Peter estaba fuera de la cuestión desde el principio, ni siquiera llegaba a la alacena y cada vez que quería algo de la cocina tenía que pedírselo a Lily porque tampoco sabía cocinar. Un día casi había volado el horno preparando una sopa al ausentarse la chica con Remus por ir a comprar un par de condimentos. Tenía hambre pero no llegaba a las galletas y Sirius y James estaban dormitando en el salón tirados en el suelo. Cualquier interferencia le hubiera costado mínimo la muerte._

_Sirius se acuerda de cómo Lily le perdonó y le volvió a dar de comer después de disculparse con la botella de vinagre, que era lomásasquerosoquehabíaprobadoensuvida pero MerlínlesalvasededecírseloaLilydenuevo._

 

***

 

Black oye y _siente_ que los dementores se acercan y, despacio, con reticencia incluso, se desprende de esos recuerdos tortuosos para sumergirse en ese mantra que le da la vida y le mantiene con cordura. Porque sólo hay una cosa que le sostiene y no son esos recuerdos. Esos recuerdos en los que la felicidad se mezcla con la amargura, el dolor y la tortura. Porque la felicidad de un momento sólo se puede medir por el dolor que te causa recordarlo.

 


	3. Mantra

Hay un secreto detrás de la cordura del prisionero de la celda 390 del ala suroeste. Es un recuerdo y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ahora ya no es más un recuerdo, es un lamento, es un credo, es su oración. Su frase de buenos días, esos días que no llega a ver, su frase de buenas tardes y de buenas noches. A pesar de que sabe que ninguna es, ha sido ni será buena jamás. No es una esperanza pero tampoco es desesperación. No es algo que debería salvarlo, es más, es algo que debería atormentarlo para el resto de los días, es algo que ni siquiera los dementores han podido quitarle. Porque puede ser muchas cosas, pero eso que le salva de la cordura  _no es un recuerdo feliz_ .

Tampoco se puede decir que sea un recuerdo, es un cúmulo de ellos, de circunstancias, de cosas sucedidas, de verdades y mentiras. Es un cúmulo de “¡Eh, chicos! ¡No me dejéis atrás!”, “Sois tan geniales... por eso siempre tenéis tanta suerte con las chicas, ¡y encima sois inteligentes!”, “Yo querría ser como vosotros...”, “¿Qué hacemos? !Tenemos que escondernos! ¡Quien-vosotros-sabéis no os encontrará jamás!”, “Sois mis mejores amigos”, “Confiad en mí”, “No os traicionaré jamás”.

Es un conjunto de mentiras con voz, personalidad y nombre propio. Es un conjunto de _Peter Pettigrews_ que Black sabe que no podrá olvidar jamás. Es un cúmulo de traiciones y secretos a puerta cerrada, de palabras bonitas y puñaladas por la espalda.

Y al mismo tiempo, _culpa_. Una culpa que lo devora por dentro, una culpa que parece que podría matarlo con mayor eficacia que los dementores si no fuera por la certeza que, a pesar de todo, se esconde en su mantra particular. Con lo que sabe Black podrían escribirse varios libros, todos llenos de remordimientos, de culpa, de dolor, de tristeza, de _odio_. Porque eso es lo que lo mantiene vivo entre esas cuatro paredes de piedra negra desde las que sólo oye el rugido del mar.

El odio.

Y la inocencia.

La certeza de que aquello que ocurrió ese martes es culpa suya, en cierta manera y, en cierta manera también, la certeza de que ese martes despiadado no lo causó él directamente. Es su culpa y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Es complicado, cualquiera que lo oyera hablar de ello, cualquiera que escuchara a Black confesar todo lo que piensa sobre la razón por la que acabó en Azkaban, pensaría que de tanto tiempo en ese sitio infernal ni siquiera él había conseguido librarse de la locura.

Pero él está bien con su culpa, sus remordimientos y su odio, no necesita compartirlos con nadie más. Sabe que en el improbable caso de que tuviera alguien así no se lo contaría y, en el más aún improbable caso de que lo hiciera, sabe que no sería creído. Así que se lo repite mentalmente siempre, una sola frase acompañada de miles de circunstancias, de imágenes.

Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter y, según cuenta la versión oficial, los delató a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La verdadera versión, que sólo conoce él, es que Black renunció a ese puesto.

_Se lo dio a esa rata traicionera de Peter._

Black piensa en sí mismo en términos de Sirius cuando recuerda esto, se recuerda como el mejor amigo de sus mejores amigos, porque sabe que así el dolor es más intenso. La certeza de haber fallado a aquellos a quienes más amaba, aquellos que ahora gracias a esto están muertos.

Y Sirius no podía haber sospechado que Peter, Colagusano, era un traidor, pero sí que se culpa de haber sido lo bastante cobarde como para pasarle la seguridad de Lily y James a otra persona. Porque si hubiera confiado más en sí mismo, si se hubiera dado más crédito, si no hubiera sido el flagrante cobarde que sabe que fue, sus amigos podrían haberse salvado.

Esa es la parte que se culpa a sí mismo, la parte que se tortura como castigo entre esas cuatro paredes, ese techo y en esa prisión llena de dementores. Pero luego hay otra parte, que se resume fácilmente en ese mantra que se recita todas las noches, ese mantra que necesita escuchar de sus propios labios para seguir cuerdo, ese manta que sabe que repetirá hasta su muerte o hasta que consiga salir de ese lugar. Porque ese mantra esconde odio, unas ganas irrefrenables de matar, la necesidad de perdonarse a sí mismo, la necesidad de hacerle justicia a sus amigos, de enmendar sus errores. De reclamar venganza. Todo eso se resume en tres simples palabras y un punto final.

“ _Yo no fui.”_


	4. Obsesión

Black ha tratado de contar los días, las semanas, los meses, los años; pero todo ha sido en vano. No sabe cuánto lleva en esa maldita cárcel, no sabe cuántos años de su vida le han arrebatado sin derecho. No sabe qué ha sido de sus amigos, de Harry, de Dumbledore... Remus, Remus es una de las cosas que más le duelen ahí dentro. Pensar que fue capaz de dudar de Lunático, su Lunático, de ese chico que llegó a Hogwarts esperando ser dejado a un lado y que en segundo dejó de ser un hombre lobo solitario para convertirse, él estaba seguro, en el primer hombre lobo que tenía amigos que sabían quién era, qué era y estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo. Que incluso estaban dispuestos a transformar sus vidas y sus cuerpos por su bien, para que no estuviera solo.

Remus es una de las cosas que más le duelen y a menudo se pregunta si su viejo amigo cree en su inocencia o en la de Peter. Ese maldito bastardo seguro que vive lejos de todos ellos, bien acompañado y haciendo ojitos a todo bicho viviente para que le proteja. Al fin y al cabo, eso eran Remus, James y Sirius para Peter: sus protectores. Nunca sus amigos. Y es curioso porque cuanto más tiempo está en prisión y sin otra cosa que hacer ni nadie con quien mantener una conversación fuera de la locura, encuentra que entiende a Peter más que nunca. Siempre pensó que era un niño solitario que apreciaba tener amigos. Ahora sabe que _Colagusano_ nunca fue nada más que un parásito. Se agarró a ellos todo lo que pudo y más, aprovechándose de su fuerza, de su liderazgo, de sus ideas y de sus ideales, construyendo con esos ladrillos los pilares de su traición.

Y Black duda que en lo que le queda de vida pueda salir de Azkaban y romperle el cráneo al malnacido ese. Se siente hasta capaz de usar la maldición _Cruciatus_ con él y no cree que se arrepienta. Aunque primero tendría que encontrarle, algo que sabe que sería casi imposible.

 

***

 

Es en una tarde de verano que Black no reconoce como tal que el destino le demuestra que está equivocado, que todavía puede salir de allí y encontrar a Peter. Y matarlo.

La maravillosa revelación llega de la mano de Fudge. El hombre es un fiasco como Ministro de Magia y Black casi se siente afortunado de estar allí dentro y no fuera en el mundo donde a ese loco puede darle un algo y decidir que la mitad del mundo mágico está conspirando contra él. Casi. Aunque de ser así él contribuiría a la causa sin dudar.

Fudge hace su visita anual a la prisión, con su sonrisa falsa a medias cubierta y descubierta por una pequeña mueca de terror. Nadie escapa a los dementores, ni siquiera el Ministro de Magia, y el solo hecho de compartir su espacio vital con ellos hace que sus labios tiemblen de miedo mientras trata de sonreír como solo los políticos saben hacerlo. Black se reiría de él si se acordara de cómo se hace. Quien sabe porqué, ese año Fudge decide que quiere visitar a Black, a ese homicida al que nadie comprende, a ese loco de atar. Simplemente se planta en su celda con su túnica impoluta, un periódico en un bolsillo, su varita intacta y un taburete prestado. Para los presos no hay taburetes, sólo el frío suelo o la dura cama. Y Black le mira de una manera que le hace estremecerse.

No es que el convicto transmita miedo, ni desesperación, ni miedo. Es que está sorprendentemente lúcido. Black decide que lleva demasiado tiempo sin hablar con nadie con cerebro y que Fudge, por muy inepto que sea, todavía es mejor que su prima Bellatrix, así que habla con él. En su voz se refleja un temblor, signo de que los dementores también le afectan a él, pero los ojos que miran a Fudge están llenos de inteligencia y, quizás, un pequeño destello de rabia controlada. Controlada. La sola idea de que a Black no le afecten los dementores de la manera que deberían aterroriza a Fudge.

Antes de que se marche, Black aprovecha para preguntarle si no podría dejarle el periódico. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin tener uno entre las manos, sin saber qué pasa fuera de esas malditas cuatro paredes, en ese mundo que sabe que está ahí pero que no puede ver. Cuando Fudge sale de la celda Black ya no le mira sino que pasa las páginas de El Profeta con tranquilidad.

Primero se fija en la fecha y hace cálculos. Lleva casi trece años ahí encerrado, lejos de todo lo que en su momento amó y de todos aquellos que en su momento creyeron en él. Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por su rostro al ver la primera plana y, en ella, a todo el clan Weasley. Cuando Sirius fue arrestado y metido en esa celda Arthur y Molly solo tenían tres hijos, ahora parece que están tratando de repoblar el planeta. Sus ojos se pasean por la fotografía, recorriendo las caras de todos y tratando de adivinar quién es quién, desde Bill y Charlie a la pequeña Ginny. Le tiemblan las manos de furia cuando ve que uno de los más pequeños, supuestamente Ron, tiene una rata en el hombro.

_Peter._

Ni siquiera allí, en Egipto, puede evitar tener a uno de sus hermanos aguando las fiestas. Black bufa y, de repente, se pone rígido. Se acerca más la hoja a la cara y trata de enfocar los ojos. No puede ser. Pero sí. Lo es. Es él.

_Peter._

_Peter Pettigrew._

_Colagusano._

Black se estremece de rabia cuando comprende que lo que está viendo no es una imaginación de su no poco demente cerebro, sino la realidad. Peter ha sobrevivido todos esos años y está con los Weasley. Con Arthur y Molly. Cerca de sus _hijos_. Otra cosa le llama la atención, un nombre en la noticia, y esta vez parece que está preparado para hacer trizas el papel.

_Harry Potter._

_Ron Weasley es el mejor amigo del hijo de James y Lily._

_Y Colagusano está con ellos._

Un jadeo ahogado sale con dificultad de su agarrotada garganta y Black siente que su cabeza va a explotar. Ya está, eso es, eso es lo único que hacía falta. No puede quedarse más tiempo allí dentro sin hacer nada. Tiene que escapar de allí ese año y apartar a su ahijado de esa rata asesina. No quiere ni imaginar qué pasaría de conseguir Peter el coraje suficiente para abandonar su forma animal y hacerse con una varita. El solo pensamiento hace que su cuerpo se estremezca.

 

***

 

Black pasa gran parte del verano bajo la influencia de Peter. Bajo el hecho de que está vivo ahí, que sabe dónde está, o dónde estará al principio del curso en Hogwarts, bajo el hecho de que Harry estará cerca de él, a su alcance y completamente ignorante del peligro. Las noches son lo peor, lo ve en sus sueños, persiguiendo a Harry, y él sólo puede correr detrás de él en su forma animaga, ladrando y sin nunca alcanzarlo. Murmura en sueños, gime, habla y siempre dice lo mismo: _está en Hogwarts_. Es una obsesión, la mayor obsesión que ha tenido nunca. Quizá la de que es inocente la sobrepasaría si no fuera porque se han fusionado y ahora Black está más consciente que nunca. Y también más cansado, todas esas emociones le drenan las energías. Junto a los dementores.

Una noche, atrapado en una duermevela intranquila, cambia. Donde antes había un humano acurrucado, un saco de huesos desgarbado y débil, ahora hay otro saco de huesos de pelaje descuidado con ojos vacíos. Es más fácil ser él cuando es un perro y, tentativamente, anda un poco hasta la puerta. Los dementores no parecen haberse dado cuenta del cambio y, casi sin darse cuenta, Black pasa la cabeza entre los barrotes. Mira a un lado y a otro, luego abajo, luego arriba, y empuja. Se siente pasar a través de los barrotes sin problemas, está tan delgado que ni siquiera siente el roce del metal en uno de sus flancos.

Fuera el humano se siente perdido y el perro toma control, anda despacio al principio, luego a un trote pesado, como con miedo, llega a la puerta de la prisión y se detiene. El humano despierta y mira a su alrededor, como dándose cuenta por fin de lo que acaba de hacer. Es libre. _Libre._ Black saborea la palabra y corre, corre hasta que se acaba la piedra y el mar aparece ante él. Pero no para, no deja de correr, salta, El agua le da la bienvenida y le acoge en sus fríos brazos, patas animales tratan de nadar mientras un solo pensamiento atraviesa su mente.

_Está en Hogwarts._


	5. Chapter 5

Black llega a la costa exhausto y hambriento. Hace por lo menos un día que no se ha llevado nada al estómago y no es como si en Azkaban te dieran mucha comida de todas formas. Avanza con patas temblorosas uno, dos pasos, y deja que su propio peso lo tire al suelo. Se acurruca sobre si mismo y, por primera vez en años, en décadas, sus labios se curvan en una tímida sonrisa perruna que muestra sus colmillos. La visión habría arrancado uno o varios gritos de miedo de haber tenido público pero Black hace tiempo que ha olvidado lo que es preocuparse por su imagen y deja que la idea de la libertad le cale por los poros de su piel hasta los huesos.

_Libertad._

La mera palabra le calienta por dentro y, con algo de nostalgia, recuerda lo que es ser feliz. Ese sentimiento que tan bien conocía cuando Lily y James estaban vivos y Remus, Peter y él bromeaban sobre la boda y el color del traje del novio. Rosa, decían, o rojo por la novia. Y James parecía indeciso entre si enfadarse o reírse de la ridiculez de todo aquello.

Ahora Lily y James están muertos, Remus seguramente piensa que es un traidor y Peter es un maldito asesino que finge estar muerto y se esconde en los brazos del mejor amigo del hijo de la gente que ayudó a matar. Pero por un momento, por unas horas, Black se deja llevar a días más felices por el simple placer de poder hacerlo sin amenazas y disfruta de aquello que le fue arrebatado hace tantos años. Sabe que dormir acurrucado en una playa llena de rocas mientras está en el cuerpo de un gran perro famélico y, probablemente, enfermo, no es lo mejor que existe, pero también sabe que, ciertamente, este es el momento más perfecto y digno de recordar que ha tenido en trece años de reclusión.

Deja que su agotamiento le arrastre a un sueño que, como tantas otras cosas, por primera vez no está plagado de pesadillas y decide que por unas cuantas horas puede fingir que el mundo está bien y que todo se va a arreglar. Todos ellos van a ser felices.

 

***

 

Cuando se despierta, Black se sorprende de la euforia que todavía le corre por las venas y, planeando hacer buen uso de ella, se levanta y usa esos músculos que casi ha olvidado cómo mover. Anda, corre, salta, se revuelca y cualquiera que pasara pensaría que un perro tan grande no puede actuar de la misma manera que un cachorro sin tener la rabia. Pero de nuevo, Black no tiene público, y la palabra _libertad_ vuelve a hacer presencia en su mente mientras chapotea en la orilla de la playa. La libertad siempre ha sido algo que ha llevado a Sirius Black a hacer cosas que la gran mayoría clasificarían como locuras.

Y es un momento de locura, de euforia, de liberación, de hacer tonterías y seguir los instintos que antes guiaban su vida. Quiere volverse loco, correr hasta Londres y dar la vuelta, nadar hasta Canadá, tirarse desde un sitio elevado y acabar rodando colina abajo. Y, sin embargo, como su estómago le recuerda de repente, lo que más quiere es comer hasta que reviente y tengan que llevarle levitando hasta San Mungo. Así que, por fin centrado en un objetivo que merece la pena más que los otros, Black deja de jugar y emprende un trote ligero en la primera dirección que se le ocurre, buscando signos de poblaciones en las cercanías de la costa.

La primera comilona consiste en un pastel que una desafortunada ama de casa ha dejado enfriando donde no debía, la segunda un par de barras de pan que le da un muchacho en un pueblo cercano. Sabiendo que no va a tener tanta suerte todos los días, Black decide emprender viaje en el momento que tiene el estómago lleno y dejar a la suerte y la velocidad a la que puede correr cuándo comerá y en qué cantidad. Su primer destino: la casa en la que vive Harry, con Petunia, la hermana de Lily. Por suerte para él, todavía se acuerda de la dirección gracias a un par de visitas con James y Lily para ver al horror de sobrino que su amiga tenía. Quiere asegurarse que está bien, que vive feliz y que Peter no está cerca de él en ningún momento, y si lo está, no cabe duda de que no seguirá vivo mucho tiempo.

No son pensamientos felices pero Black es libre y tiene una misión que cumplir: un viejo amigo necesita que le ajusten las cuentas, su ahijado necesita ayuda y él necesita una razón para seguir vivo.


	6. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que estoy completamente avergonzada de haberme olvidado de este fic. No porque estuviera sin terminar, sino porque estaba terminado y pensé que lo había subido por aquí entero. Perdonadme. Ya he subido todos los capítulos y, en cuanto adivine cómo se cierra un fic en AO3 lo haré.  
> Besos!

Black ha pasado mucho tiempo corriendo, corriendo como un loco, como la bala de uno de esos artefactos _muggles_ que se usan para matarse unos a otros. Ha pasado por pueblos grandes y pequeños, por grandes ciudades en las que para alimentarse ha tenido que luchar con otros perros callejeros junto a los cubos de basura. Y un par de veces, ha alcanzado a ver su propia cara en las noticias o en el periódico de un desdichado que se ha quedado sin él. Al parecer su huída ha sido lo suficientemente grave como para que Fudge se alarme y avise al Primer Ministro Inglés de su presencia en alguna parte del país. Aunque hay que tener en cuenta que tampoco hace falta mucho para que Fudge entre en pánico.

Pero él no aminora. Porque sabe que nadie tiene ni idea de que es un animago así que nadie estará buscando un gran perro negro específicamente. Bueno, Remus lo sabe, pero Sirius ya hizo el error de desconfiar de él una vez y no piensa repetirlo. Sabe que es estúpido, que es un riesgo que debería tomar en cuenta pero si hay algo que Sirius y Black comparten es que los riesgos solo hacen la aventura final mucho más atractiva. Además, también ha pillado un par de ejemplares de _El Profeta_ por el camino y no hay mención alguna de su forma animaga por ninguna parte así que se siente seguro en su confianza en Remus. No hay muchas cosas que le queden del pasado y Remus es algo que no quiere perder, no del todo. El hecho de que no haya dicho nada todavía le regala algo que había pensado que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Algo en lo que Lily siempre creía y de lo que Sirius siempre se reía por principios. _Esperanza._

Le lleva dos semanas y media llegar a donde debería empezar a buscar, a Surrey. Un sitio tan normal y tan poco _diferente_ que por un momento piensa que le va a resultar imposible encontrar tan solo la calle donde vive Harry. Y ya no hablemos de su casa. Al menos todo sigue igual, pero teniendo en cuenta que todas las casas parecen clones las unas de las otras a Black le cuesta un poco encontrar el poco optimismo que le queda y comenzar a buscar.

Al final lo que le lleva al éxito no es, ni más ni menos, que aquello que no debería ni existir siquiera cerca de esta parte del condado. _Magia._ Lo que solo puede significar una cosa: _Harry_.

Black corre y corre, acelera y sigue corriendo, siguiendo la estela del gran globo que chilla en el cielo y que, piensa, debe de ser una persona. O un globo mágico con un hechizo estridente. De cualquier manera, Black sabe que Harry está cerca. Harry está allí, lo siente en los huesos. En la pesadez de sus patas y en las bocanadas que toma del aire seco de verano.

De repente una figura pasa a su lado y Black se esconde en un arbusto. Es una figura de un chico, un chico adolescente con el pelo corto, un baúl arrastrando a sus espaldas y una expresión muy muy enfadada. El chico suelta el baúl, que cae al suelo con un ruido seco, y se para, respirando fuerte y profundo.

_Harry._

Hace años que no lo ve, desde que tenía un año de edad, un año y unos cuantos meses, tres para ser exactos. Pero lo reconoce enseguida y sin dificultad.

Ese pelo enmarañado que no se queda quieto y que Lily le rapó una noche a James sin que este se diera cuenta solo para quedarse horrorizado por la mañana y hacerlo crecer solo del pánico.

Esas gafas que son testimonio silencioso de lo parecidos que son sus ojos a los de su padre, que sin las suyas era incapaz de levantarse de la cama sin acabar en el suelo.

Harry gira la cabeza y la farola le da en la cara, iluminando esos destellos esmeralda que siempre miraban a Sirius con una mezcla entre exasperación, cansancio, diversión y enfado.

El impacto es fuerte y Black no puede evitar avanzar hacia Harry como si fuera la luz que lo guía, como si con estar cerca irradiara calor y ese sentimiento de camaradería y amistad que tanto hecha de menos. Es un momento difícil y delicado en el que el pasado y el presente se juntan y se entremezclan, medio confundiéndose uno con otro y derramando esa sensación de _reencuentro_ , de _finalidad_ , de _lealtad_ y _remembranza_.

Harry parece sentirlo y se da la vuelta y ese lapso de tiempo se interrumpe cuando el adolescente levanta la varita y Black siente el impulso de ladrar con alegría y retozar como un cachorro para demostrar que no es un peligro para el bebé que tanto quería cuando lo vio por primera vez. Pero el Autobús Noctámbulo responde a la llamada accidental y Black no tiene más remedio que esconderse entre las sombras y mirar como una de las tres conexiones que le quedan a sí mismo desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pero no importa porque Black ahora lo conoce de nuevo, ahora lo recuerda con más claridad, ahora su aroma está metido en ese saco de mementos que lleva la etiqueta de _hogar_. Black ha encontrado a su ahijado de nuevo y con él un trocito más de su mente que había perdido, un trocito más de su corazón vuelve a latir correctamente. Black ha encontrado una razón para seguir vivo. Y para mantener a Harry con vida.

Y eso es lo único que importa.


End file.
